My invention relates to an apparatus for the recording and/or reproduction of information, particularly digitized information, on magnetic tape packaged in cassette form. More particularly, my invention pertains to means in such an apparatus for loading and unloading the tape cassette to and from a preassigned position for data transfer with the transducer or head.
Generally, in magnetic tape cassette apparatus, it is essential that the tape cassette on being loaded therein be precisely positioned with respect to the transducer for proper data transfer therewith. Some prior art devices have had difficulties in meeting this requirement. The difficulties have arisen in such devices because not only the tape cassette but also the transducer has had to be moved for the establishment of data transfer contact therebetween. The tape cassette on being inserted in the entrance slot of the apparatus has been first moved to the data transfer position. Then the transducer has been moved into engagement with the tape of the tape cassette.
Uemura U.S. Pat. No 4,701,817 represents a solution to the above problem. This patent makes the movement of the transducer unnecessary; only the tape cassette, on being inserted fully in the entrance slot, is moved linearly to the data transfer position opposite the transducer. Then the pair of motor-driven spindles, forming parts of a tape transport, are thrust into driving engagement with the hubs of the tape cassette for tape transportation therebetween. The movement of the tape cassette to the data transfer position and that of the drive spindles into driving engagement with the cassette hubs are both automatic. Such movements successively take place under spring forces upon insertion of the tape cassette in the apparatus.
For ejection, the operator is to press a push button on the front face of the apparatus. Then the drive spindles will retract out of driving engagement with the cassette hubs. Then the tape cassette will retract away from the transducer and will be ejected through the entrance slot.
Although this prior art apparatus is well calculated for the establishment of proper positional relationship between transducer and tape cassette, I have found certain shortcomings that must be overcome for the enhancement of its practical utility.
In the prior art apparatus, the tape cassette on full insertion therein is sprung into data transfer contact with the transducer. The drive spindles are also sprung into driving engagement with the tape cassette. For ejection, too, purely mechanical means have been provided for retracting the drive spindles out of driving engagement with the tape cassette in response to the depression of the push button and then for ejecting the tape cassette from the apparatus. The prior art apparatus has therefore been very complex in construction, and the exertion of a considerable manual force has been required for the ejection of the tape cassette.